


Go Go Power Evolvers

by Coh



Series: Marry Soo [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Evolved powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coh/pseuds/Coh
Summary: maxine caulfield Powers evolvers and now he is very Powerful.....can Maxine go back in time to fixed everything?... can she save his blue haired punk and rachel amber and arcadia Bay.....?story is "fix it" kind and it involve maxine go back in time to save everyone, or can she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> damn maxine : DDD DDD

**Chloe POV**

Chole) "Holy shit....maxine! your eyes are blue and glow!"

 

"Woah Chole, you`re right! what is going on???!!!"

 

Chole) "i Don't know maxine,,, but this isn`t normal is it?"

 

"No chole, it is not.....i feel very strange  _ **Che**_...please help..."

  
Chole) "i don`t know what to do but ia m here for u max...."

  
chloe I feel like my powers are chan ging..."  
  
Chloe) does tht mean that you can bring back rachel and save the town and get rid of mark jefferson, the art teacher, before he can do anything to my angle rachel?"

  
"yeah... I can try that... for you my love, my angle, my dear, my  _ **Che**_

 

Chole) thank u maxine.....please dont get drugger by jefferson...  
  
"i love u forver chloe"  
  
**MAX POV**

 

**5 hours later**

**  
** i look at the polaroid picture infront of me as i start to become more power... more strong... more maxine than max has ever been maxine... which is powers... its evolves... i can now look back at time of other pictures as i found that i can look at painting by mozart and go back in time to that time... it is very surreal and strange just like life. i podner about my existence for a brief period of time where i become difference than others in my thinkings:

 

Okay, Max, you have exactly a minute before you go back to being _weird_... or the new normal. Your powers are evolving, but everything else became...  _weird._ I talk _weird_ , I address Chloe as "Chole" for some weird reason. Remember, Max, you can do this. Save Chloe, save Rachel, save the town, and make sure that Jefferson is caught. You can do this.  
  
**Maxine backs to normal selve**  
  
"Chole i`m going to go back time and change things now goodbye  _ **Che**_ " i smile at chloe before i leave his sight for one last times as i stare into the polaroid that is a picture of chloe and rachel, chole's angle  
  
  
_woooooooooooooooosh_  
  
  
Chole) "Jesus fuck crist! where did u come from, and... Maxine?! is that real you???"

  
  
"yes chole but now is not time,,, jefferson is going to kidnap and get rachel killed he is mastermind and nathan is work with jefferson please chloe u have to believe me!!!"

  
  
Chole) Max this isnt anime or video game wtf are you talking about man?"  
  
"i just tolds you what happens, you believe me right rahcel?" i look at rachel, the mysterious blonde beauty who was......,,is,,, chole's "angle"... I am jealos..  
  


**Rachel POV**  
  
Rachel just sat there and absorbed all of this. This was as bizarre to her as it was to Chloe. There was  _nothing_ normal about a girl, who is supposedly Chloe's childhood best friend, appearing out of thin air. There was also nothing normal about how the world changed. Not in the figurative sense, but in the literal sense. She might've found Max to be...  _special_  when Max first started talking. But she knew something was way off when even Chloe started talking... _weird._ A lifetime of studying the human condition, however, did make her believe what Max had said to be true. Maybe weird is the new normal now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment for parte 2! sory i havent write in awhile i took hiatus i am have writers blocks please like subscribe follow me on facebook, pininterest, twitter, google circles, VK, Odnoklassniki, TUmblr, Wattpad, FetLife, DeviantArt, Tagged, Crunchyrooll, XING, Habbo, Nasza0klasa, Instagram, Snapchat, myspace, FF


	2. Chapter 2

Today, we will focus on the element that grounds us, Earth.

 

Please begin by finding a comfortable position on the ground.

 

Feel yourself physically connected to your terrestrial home.

 

Close your eyes, and breathe in deeply.

 

Imagine yourself alone in a tranquil forest.

 

Breathe in, smell the soothing scent of the pine, breathe out.

 

Up ahead, you see a restful hole in the ground, the natural bed calls to your weary soul.

 

You step in and lay down, your head on a pillow of Earth.

 

Breathe in deeply, and relax your muscles.

 

The forest wind carries the soothing dirt onto you, to blanket you.

 

Feel the Earth pile upon your legs, your stomach, and chest.

 

Feel the weight on your shoulders, your neck, and your face. It's protecting you.

 

You are now covered in a cool darkness, the Earth has enveloped you.

 

You are almost one with all those who have ever lived.

 

Embrace the meaninglessness of your wasted existence.

 

Let the ground's weight push you further down.

 

Let your worries fade as sound and light slip away from you.

 

Breathe in deeply.

 

Let the dirt inside you.

 

Free your soul.

 

Return to a simpler state.

 

Return to the dust.

 

And finally, silence.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Like many essential things, air cannot be seen - only felt.

 

So start by finding a comfortable seated position, and purify your thoughts.

 

Breathe in, breathe out.

 

Now imagine your spirit rising, leaving your body, shooting up from the Earth above the clouds.

 

You're flying, the wind and air getting colder with each inhale.

 

Breathe in, breathe out.

 

You have left your concerns on the ground as you rise to the heavens.

 

Nothing matters now.

 

You ascend towards the edge of space, and feel the air rushing through your limbs.

 

The oxygen is pure, the journey is majestic, and then you stop.

 

You are motionless.

 

It is utter silence.

 

Now, you start to fall.

 

Feel the air leaving your lungs.

 

The wind whipping your cheeks as you hurdle uncontrollably towards Earth, towards meaninglessness.

 

Time and hope are running out,

 

and that's okay.

 

Breathe in, and out.

 

The ground is getting closer as you speed towards Mother Earth.

 

Accept the futility of your existence.

 

Imagine your spirit crashing down, and with it everything you have ever known or loved.


End file.
